


Costume to Costume

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, rated t for one (1) swear, thanks Ran-ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Reiji is still wearing his Halloween costume in the middle of November. The rest of Quartet Night doesn't like it and tells him to change.What Reiji changes into is worse than the Halloween costume.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Costume to Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't Reiji say a line or something about it always being Halloween as long as he has his costume on? Or something. That's where this came from so I hope he actually said it and I didn't dream it or something.
> 
> Guess who finally showed up for me in Shining Live. Tokiya's listening to music SR. It's nearly been two years where the heck have you been.
> 
> Made on 11/11/2019.

Some of the grumpier members of Quartet Night were more vocal about the clustering of holidays in the second half of the year. Halloween advertising began in August and Christmas promotions started in October. There was relatively no rest for the idols until New Years, and even then, Valentine’s was right around the corner.

The middle of November provided a short respite. The Christmas ads weren’t in full swing yet, as if they too were unsure if they should be playing this early. That didn’t stop the Christmas music from blasting from certain radio stations. 

Ranmaru yanked his headphones out when his usual rock station announced a rock cover of Jingle Bells. He listened to music when they had to wake up this early, earlier than the sun. It was practically criminal. The cover was by whoever was popular at the time, he didn’t care that much. Without his music, he had no way to avoid getting drawn into the current conversation.

“… play in the snow!” The opening of Reiji’s exclamation was lost to Ranmaru. “It could make for something fun to do.” 

“I refuse.” It came from Ai first, followed by Camus. The former was typing away on his laptop while the latter was putting sugar cube after sugar cube into his tea. Another thing that was practically criminal. Ranmaru was about to join them in their verbal refusal but he at least wanted to know what it was that he was refusing.

“What’d you say?” With how Reiji lit up at him, Ranmaru instantly regretted his decision. “No, wait, nevermind.” Then, once he got a good look at Reiji, he regretted it further. “Is that your sheet from Halloween?”

It wasn’t Ranmaru’s fault that he wasn’t a morning person. Coffee didn’t help this early either. But now that he got a good look at him, Reiji had his ghost cape from Halloween draped over him. Why was he still wearing that infernal thing when they could all put Halloween blissfully behind them for another year? He really shouldn’t have asked but Reiji jumped on it before he could recant.

“This is too good of a costume to be limited to one day a year! Look at how spooky I am.” Bringing the hood forward, Reiji raised his arms to play the part of a ghost. “Boo!”

“The only thing you’re scaring off is my will to continue to be apart of this group.” Ranmaru’s words got a snort of laughter from Ai while Reiji paled.

“Don’t say things like that, Ran-ran! You’re an indispensable member of Quartet Night.” Hands under the ghost cape floundered, making the sheet flutter. Reiji went on pleading, letting fake hysterics into his voice. “As the cute one, I can’t pull off that aura of mystery as well as you do!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ranmaru knew himself that he would never leave. But getting subtle compliments from their most senior member didn’t feel all too bad. “But seriously, change out of that sheet.” It wasn’t like Ranmaru disliked Halloween, but it ruled his life for the past two months. It will come again next year and he can deal with it then.

Reiji’s lower lip stuck out. “But when I wear this costume, it’s always Halloween.” A glare from Ranmaru had him changing his tune. “Alright, alright! I’ll go change.”

There was a clinking sound of a teacup being set down upon a saucer. “You only have five minutes, Kotobuki.” Camus kept a sharp eye on the clock, an even sharper eye on Reiji. “We will leave without you if you have not returned.”

With that, Reiji sprinted out the door. Now that Quartet Night’s mouthpiece had left the room, the only sounds to fill the void of silence were coming from Ai’s fingers hitting the keys of his laptop. Ranmaru yawned and brought one of his hands up to fluff up his hair. His style of choice today was bedhead but that wasn’t anything the professional stylists couldn’t fix. 

It was only a matter of minutes before Reiji returned, his Halloween cape still on though he clutched it tight around him. “I have changed!” He announced to the other three members. Ranmaru was getting a bad feeling about all this.

“Kotobuki.” The chilling disapproval in that single word made Reiji grin. Before Camus could say any more, he shrugged off his ghost costume to reveal a full Santa costume from the neck down.

“Ho, ho, ho! I’m Santa now!” Hands on his hips, Reiji stuck is chest out to mimic an overweight Santa Claus. He had the look down pat; bright red clothes with white, furred trimming. The only thing he was missing was the hat and beard, which of course Reiji had somehow managed to keep concealed under the cape too and was now putting those on to complete the look. “Merry Christmas!!”

Ranmaru picked his headphones back up and stuffed them in his ears. His other band mates would have to handle Reiji-claus themselves, Ranmaru was tapping out. Hopefully Jingle Bells would be long over by now and something significantly less festive would be playing. 

It was Silent Night.

Fuck.


End file.
